Both of us
by Taz Maarcel
Summary: Bella es una chica simple, que quiere cumplir su sueño de ser la editora de "just do it" aunque sea por un rato, ¿Qué pasará cuando su sueño se cumpla, pero en medio de este se interponga alguien de quien te sientes atraída?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Both of us

**Summary: Bella es una chica simple, que quiere cumplir su sueño de ser la editora de "just do it" aunque sea por un rato, ¿Qué pasará cuando su sueño se cumpla, pero en medio de este se interponga alguien de quien te sientes atraída?**

Ese sería el primer día de trabajo de Bella en la editorial de la revista que siempre quiso "just do it" la revista que había logrado cambiar su forma retraída de pensar en el mundo como una amenaza y comenzar a encontrarle el gozo. En fin esa es otra historia de la que pretendo olvidar todo lo que pudiera.  
"Primer día, debía de entrar, pero no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, maldito miedo, decidí que era hora cuando un empleado que salía me preguntó que si entraría."

-si gracias, lo siento.

-no se preocupe ¿primer día?

-si ¿algún consejo?

-Claro, no confíe en nadie y si va a hacer algo malo procure que sólo yo entere.

- Oh jaja claro gracias

-De nada buen día - le sonrió al amable señor y siguió caminando

Subió al elevador y marco el piso asignado para sus labores "5" paso a la oficina de sujeta Alice, quien le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre de pila, pues se sentía en confianza con Bella. Su secretaria Leah la hizo pasar y le dijo que Alice ya la esperaba lo que le provocó cierto sonrojo.  
-Hola mi querida Bella.

-Hola Señorita... Lo siento, Alice.

- No te preocupes ya te acostumbraras

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Amo tu iniciativa, siéntate, bueno como veras yo editó la revista casi al final acomodan las fotos en secciones, información, entrevistas, tips, material extra, etc. -se sentó y empezó a acomodar sus papeles sin mirar me pero siguió hablando.

- Yo lo acomodó a mi gusto, diseño la portada, índice, fondo, editó y resumo un poco el texto de forma que quede como la revista es, con personalidad, tu sabes, pongo la publicidad de patrocinios, reviso ideas con los jefes de sección y, -la cara de asombro de Bella era notable- no me mires así amo mi trabajo y si no fuera porque mi familia me lo exige y tu currículum me complace, jamás hubiese permitido que alguien me ayudase o metiese sus narices en mi revista sin tenerle el amor que yo le tengo.

-Yo... Yo amo esta revista en verdad no sabes cuánto, tiene más allá de lo que una persona necesita escuchar de alguien cercano y fue el impulso al terminar mi carrera, le juro que desde hace 4 años que salió a sido todo lo que he necesitado y simplemente estoy sorprendida porque es como si me dijera que mi mejor amiga durante esos años está frente mis ojos.

-Ves eres perfecta, por eso tu me súplicas.

-¿qué? Espere un momento, está dejando su tan amada revista en manos de una desconocida, no es que no me alague, pero wow.

- Ay hermosa me encantas, dices lo mismo que mi hermano, pero no creas te hemos estado vigilando y se casi todo de ti, investigarte no fue cosa de otro mundo solo lo dificultaste un poco al solo tener una red social a la que atiendes y no muy a menudo debo decir.

-¿me investigaron?

-Claro, como te dije no le iba a dejar mi puesto a cualquiera.

-No puedo creer que dejes tu puesto así de la nada.

-Ni loca querida, me casaré que no ves mi hermoso anillo- en verdad era hermoso oro blanco con una mezcla de diamantes en forma de estrella y en el centro un pequeño rubí - tiene más significado del que yo puedo entender así que dejemos que te lo explique Jass después.

-Jasper, el que maneja el dinero de la revista

-hum... ¿lo conoces?

-no, no tengo el gusto, pero escuche hablar de él alguna vez en el periódico en el que editaba.

-oh eso te quería preguntar ¿por qué no dudaste en venir y dejar atrás la sección y edición de uno de los periódicos más importantes del país?

-Tu mail me sorprendió demasiado y fue cuando puse todo en una balanza entre lo que quería y lo que me solventaba económicamente... Y ya que no he gastado mi dinero del periódico decidí seguir mi sueño.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero ni creas que no vas a ser bien recompensada, no quiero que alguien te pague mejor y te vayas.

-Nunca Alice es mi sueño hecho realidad, por eso no entiendo cómo es que lo vas a dejar.

- Solo temporalmente, tranquila, la verdad es que en lo que preparo la boda, luna de miel y despedida no atenderé como se debe a esta revista, de por sí darle tiempo a Jass ha sido un reto, pero soy eficiente.

-Oh, entonces ¿esto solo será temporal?- una mueca de tristeza se poso en el rostro de Bella

-si obviamente, pero no pongas esa cara después ni creas que con el matrimonio y todo voy a poder tener la misma carga de trabajo, me tendrás que ayudar mujer.

-¡GRACIAS! -y se lanzó a abrazarla- lo siento no debí

-No te preocupes me alegra ver tu entusiasmo espero siga así, espero no te moleste que compartamos oficina, te hice un lugar de ese lado me pareció más práctico

-Claro que no es realmente perfecto.

Entonces fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo bien decorada que estaba aquella oficina con mil y un fotos de artistas firmadas, diplomas, reconocimientos, además de adornos excepcionales. El color fucsia, azul y blanco que adornaba las paredes y la gran vista a la ciudad a sus espaldas culminaba con el encanto de todo. No podía ser mejor según pensaba Bella, pero su conocimiento de aquello apenas comenzaba.

Alice le pidió que fuera a recepción a pedir un tipo de croquis que había mandado a imprimir para ella, debía saber las ubicaciones de las secciones para poder pedir su avance etcétera, ella iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su primera broma de trabajo así que resbaló en el piso de madera mojado, estaba a punto de estamparse contra el suelo cuando los brazos más fuertes con los que en la vida había planeado tener contacto, la tomaron fuertemente de la cintura y apenas un poco de su cabeza logro rodar el pisó, cuando apenas estaba dimensionando aquel rostro perfecto de ojos azules. La voz varonil de aquel ángel la turbó.

-¿qué no miden aún la dimensión de sus bromistas o no les ha quedado claro hasta dónde pueden llegar con ellas? -bajo la voz y posó sus labios en el oído de aquella chica desconocida - ¿estás bien?

Bella sólo logró asentir estaba aún desconcertada, pero cuando el chico vio sus ojos achocolatados lo embargo un sentimiento inexplicable, quería besarla y ante lo atónita que estaba su sonrojo ante la mirada de el caballero solo logro hacer más obvios sus sentimientos, pero él sabía siempre a donde lo llevaban esos sentimientos al dolor.  
Y al analizar el comportamiento de los empleados se dio cuenta que era la nueva y lo horrorizado sus anteriores pensamientos, él no debía albergar por ella un sentimiento más allá de la inferioridad.  
La levanto súbitamente y se apartó de ella.

-Hoy te harán muchas bromas así que no seas torpe, ten cuidado- y con eso se fue a la oficina de donde ella acababa de salir.

Por alguna razón ella se sintió triste por aquel comportamiento, pero aclaró sus pensamientos y siguió caminando con más cuidado, pero sin alegría como antes.

Fue a recepción y le pidió el croquis a una chica llamada Angela.

-Así que tú eres la nueva Isabella.

-Bella, por favor.

-Claro, oye ¿ya te gastaron una de sus bromistas el piso "cinco"ntrol?

-Sí, y al parecer es típico que lo hagan.

-Claro están a un piso de la sima de todo publicista, editor o fotógrafo por eso se vuelven locos.

-jaja seguro que tontería, yo no tengo la culpa.

-pues eres la que más rápido a subido así que eres una amenaza, bueno si quieres comemos juntas y te lo explico.

-Sería maravilloso, gracias.

-De nada, suerte y no subas por el mismo elevador

Bella se encaminó apresurada y un poco espantada a la oficina sentía que había tardado demasiado al llegar se dio cuenta que dos personas husmeaban en el elevador por donde ella había bajado y se hicieron las desentendidas al verla llegar, le dio más miedo y corrió a la oficina.

-Siento entrar así Alice, pero...- su voz su se corto al ver a su ángel ahí sentado en el escritorio al lado de su nueva jefa vaya sorpresa pensó "Que no sea Jasper por favor" ni ella se lo creía, estar suplicando por ello se le hacía inaudito.

-Que confiancitas Al...

-Cállate gusano es su oficina, puedes entrar cuándo y cómo gustes Bella

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar - bajo la cara apenada y a él le dieron ganas de disculparse abrazarla no quería que aquella indefensa princesita se sintiera de esa forma y que sus primeras palabras hacia él fuera una disculpa "princesita" como llego eso a sus pensamientos era mal augurio.

-Bueno olvidemos lo todo... ¡Oigan! Háganme caso ¿se conocen?

-digamos que la salve de su primera broma.

-Entiendo ya empezaron, tranquila los pondré en su lugar cuando pueda.

-Eso solo acrecentará su enojo Al que tengas una protegida

-será su próxima jefa tendrán que sopesarlo, debo presentarte bien a este gusano.

-Callaré duende.

-Ven Bella, él es Edward es el niño finanzas en esta revista y se quería hacer cargo de lo mío en mi ausencia lo puedes creer jaja cree que por trabajar con mi Jasper y ser mi hermano tiene nuestra capacidad de edición.

-Tal vez si, tal vez yo debo irme de todas formas nadie me quiere aquí y... - empezó a hablar inconscientemente por el shock, pero Alice la detuvo.

-Óyeme yo si te quiero aquí y te voy a dar un consejo, mirare, en este mundillo mío todos quieren escalar buscándolo una sima inexistente, siempre la cabeza en alto Bella y nadie te derribará por lo que eres, eres grande y que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni el niño finanzas te llega.-dijo mirando pícaramente a Edward.

-Por favor señorita Alice ya lo entendí no hace falta que...

-No me mal interpretes amo a mi hermano, pero su "evolución" va más allá de lo establecido.

-Sigo aquí.

-No se me ha olvidado hermanito y si está bien puedes ocupar un poco de el presupuesto para el tonto proyecto de Tanya, te arrepentirás, pero es tu problema por ahora la revista tiene dinero para impulsarlo, no más porque entonces no se lo esconderme a mi padre.

-Te pagaré en las primeras ventas.

-No, por favor, guárdalo para las demandas baby, y bueno tengo mucho que ver con Bella, así que…

-Si ya me voy- Edward paso una mirada fugas que a Bella se le hizo dura, pero ella no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de él en su pasado.

- En fin he ahí tu escritorio, pero te enseñaré un poco la forma en que trabajo antes de que te vayas a trabajar y espero disfrutes tu nuevo trabajo.

-Como nadie

-Esa es la actitud.


	2. ¿Qué se sentiría?

**Summary: Bella es una chica simple, que quiere cumplir su sueño de ser la editora de "just do it" aunque sea por un rato, ¿Qué pasará cuando su sueño se cumpla, pero en medio de este se interponga alguien de quien te sientes atraída?**

**(Nuevo cap enserio le tengo fe a esta historia por favor dejen review de que piensan)**

Bella estuvo aprendiendo desde lo más básico de la página de la empresa, la administración, los programas exclusivos de diseño que se utilizaban, el resguardo y como evitar que se robaran su información, la manera en la que Alice trabajaba y como sacaba algunas de las ideas poco a poco fue agarrando la maña y ya solo tenía pequeños errores que simplemente se corregirían con la práctica.

Bella estaba feliz con su trabajo solo había un pequeño problema, después de una semana de trabajo aun se encontraba desconcertada ante la presencia de Edward al que vio durante 2 días y de repente se le aparecía en todas partes, cruzaban miradas y se limitaban a asentir para saludarse. Bella se había hecho muy amiga de Ángela y ella le conto que a Edward le costaba mucho tener relaciones estables, pero lo estaba intentando arduamente con Tanya, aunque no lo veía enamorado él se veía estable emocionalmente desde que ella llego a su vida.

Las semanas pasaban y pronto llegaba el momento en el que Bella se encargaría de la revista por completo, los compañeros la empezaban al respetar sabiendo su próximo cargo, pero ella era muy reservada y no se llevaba con ninguno por más que ellos lo intentaban, pronto desistieron y simplemente eran amables.

-Bella, se acerca la hora en la que tendrás poder sobre esta revista, pero tengo que comentarte algo

-¿Qué pasa Al?

-Bueno ya me acompañaste a algunas de las juntas y te diste cuenta de la forma en que se toman decisiones y cuanto es lo que se puede gastar para cada publicación y demás.

-Así es y trataré de no dar ningún tipo de bajas al presupuesto ahorrado.

-Se que no lo harás. No aceptaste ni la tarjeta de empleado que da descuentos y un presupuesto mensual, ni el celular nuevo que te entregaba la revista.

-Mi sueldo es realmente bueno aun siendo solo tu asistente, aceptarlo sería desonesto.

-Ay Bells –río Alice- eres más que mi asistente, pero eres muy terca, en fin, lo que te tengo que decir es que note que mi hermanito no te simpatizo del todo.

-Alice claro que no, no me disgusta, es una persona… respetable.

-El término correcto es seria y aburrida, yo lo sé, pero así lo quiero, lo que en verdad te tengo que decir es que cuando yo me vaya tu pasaras a estar en mi escritorio.

-No es necesario

-Déjame terminar mujer- Bella se tapo la boca y Al río- bueno tú tienes que ocupar mi escritorio y lugar porque en el tuyo estará mi hermano Edward

-No…

-Sí, mi hermano convenció a mi padre que era arriesgado siendo tu nueva dejarte trabando sola sin saber bien tus "intensiones", lo se loco, pero lo él quiso insinuar es que él era mejor para el puesto y lo que mi papá entendió es que Edward quería tenerte vigilada, así que digamos que él te vigilara.

-¿Es enserio? Yo no le caigo bien a tu hermano y que este en el escritorio de asistencia no se me hace nada sensato. Será mejor que él este en el tuyo o puedo mandarle todo lo que hago desde esta oficina o poner una cámara a mis espaldas o entregarle cuentas cada semana de cada movimiento

-No seas extremista tu te conviertes en la asistente no no. Nada se le puede hacer, bueno tengo que ir a la última prueba de vestido ¡Ya es en tres días!, oh cierto te tengo que entregar otra cosa- de su pequeña bolsa Alice saco una cajita blanca con tapa dorada con plateado- tu invitación soy una despistada, se me había olvidado dártela ente tanto trabajo.

-Me… me vas a invitar, es demasiado.

-Claro es la mejor boda de todos los tiempos y no puedes faltar, como no quiero que pongas tus escusas te aviso que eres madrina de brindis, yo no sabía que necesitaba madrinas en fin casi a nadie se lo pedí, no lo necesito sobre todo cuando quiero todo a mi manera ya sabes…

-¡Alice!- la interrumpió- me estas pidiendo que sea la madrina de la mejor boda de todos los tiempos tres días antes y me estas invitando ¡sin posibilidades de declinar!

-¿No quieres ir?-hizo un puchero- Te prometo que será increíble aparte si quieres yo compro el vino y todo eso solo que es una tradición que haya madrina por eso te lo pido a ti eres mi sucesora y…

-¡NO! Ay Al… en primera no soy tu sucesora solo tu suplente por un rato, hasta yo sé que no hay nadie como tú para este trabajo, en segunda obviamente yo voy a comprar el vino ¡no me pudiste dar mayor honor! Y en tercera simplemente me siento incomoda es una fiesta muy familiar como para que yo vaya de intrusa.

-¡Ay que emoción dijiste que sí! Jasper dijo que era muy precipitado que no lo harías, no te preocupes por la familia son detalles y tú en estos meses te has vuelto como de mi familia increíblemente importante, por eso no pueblo creer que aun no conozcas a ¡mi prometido!

-Lo voy a conocer y seguro será estupendo como tú, gracias por este honor Alice.

-Gracias a ti- se abrazaron alegremente y unas lágrimas se dieron en el rostro de Bella- Oh Bella no llores, tengo algo más para ti ¿si?

-¿Más?

-No te quejes tanto Bella-dijo rebuscando en su bolso- aquí está, tienes que ir a recoger tu vestido y accesorios a esta dirección, dales este papelito y te darán lo asignado, si no te gusta me dices y voy a pagar el monto que sea necesario si es que falta.

-¡Voy a ir a una boda en la que me pagan hasta lo que llevo puesto!

-Es que era por si no aceptabas era el plan C, ya sabes, invitación, madrina y luego vestido.

-Como me negaría –dijo con sarcasmo- pero acepte el plan B no es necesario esto.

-Lo es, tienes que resaltar lo hermosa que eres en esta boutique puf todo es posible. ¡Aparte ya pagué Isabela Swan!

-En verdad gracias.

-No te preocupes, puedes llevar a alguien hay dos boletos en la invitación, deberías llevar a algún chico guapo, ya sabes, para hacer enojar a mi hermano –Bella se sonrojo

-¡Alice!

-Era broma que delicada –rieron- en fin tengo que ir a probarme mi hermoso vestido por última vez antes de usarlo, puf es tan despampanante y elegante Bella si lo pudieras ver.

-Como tu Alice, se que será hermoso.

-Que linda, en fin nos vemos ahí ee… espero poder volverte a ver antes de la boda porque con todo lo de los preparativos ya no termine de separar estos papeles para ti -dijo señalando una montaña insuperable en el escritorio.- bueno si no te veo me despido porque de la boda me voy derechito a mi luna de miel

-Claro no hay tiempo que perder- hablaba mientras no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba a la oficina- no te preocupes me quedaré un rato más no tengo nada que hacer hoy lo terminaré y ordenaré nuestros escritorios para que estén listos y no tengas nada que preocuparte por los cambios cuando te vayas.

-Vaya que melosidad y precisión, todavía no te vas y ya están arreglando tu escritorio para cuando lo hagas hermanita –la voz masculina familiar se dejo ver y era obvia la presencia de Edward

-Hermanito no te metas en lo que no te incumbe deja de ambicionar el trabajo de mi querida Bella.

-Aja lo que digas ¿y esa montaña de papeles? ¿Son las pasarelas de los últimos cinco años o algo parecido?

-Son apenas un cuarto de la producción de la revista de este mes hermanito y melosita Bella se ofreció a terminarlos hoy para que yo me fuera tranquila de viaje ¿hubieras podido hacer eso por mi querido en un solo día?

-Te afecta tanto estrés entre la boda y esto, no los terminará hoy querida y Bella quería hablar contigo –Bella seguía estática desde la llegada de Edward y al dirigirle la palabra ella simplemente se sonrojo y asintió- bueno no creas que porque me cambio a esta oficina a ese escritorio voy a ser tu asistente, voy a supervisarte y más allá de ti lo hago por mi familia así que no creas que te traeré café. ¿ok?

-En primera para tu conocimiento hermanito Bella se ofreció hasta a hacer informes semanales de cada movimiento ya viste cuantos papeles son ¿no? y también tener una cámara en la oficina para que tú no te tuvieras que sentar en ese escritorio, en segunda si lo debías hacer ella prefería quedarse en su escritorio actual para no causar conflicto y en tercera casi desiste de ir a MI boda por tu inmunda presencia soberbia, así que pon tu mejor cara hermanito se la debes.

Edward quedó impactado, pero no lo demostró, estaba dispuesto a ser el jefe tirano para no relacionarse con aquella chica que emanaba tanta ternura en él, pero ella siempre hacia algo que solo era digno de alguien con corazón y leal como ella, se negaba a quererla, pero era tan difícil sobre todo cuando no quería aceptar ni las prestaciones argumentando que la revista tenía bajas una sola ciudad y no se podían dar el lujo de gastar, ella siempre tan informada, tan lista, tímida, necia y hermosa todas las cualidades que envolvían a Edward.

-No te lo agradeceré de rodillas…

-Pues deberías- dijo la hermana

-No hablo contigo. No soy de disculpas Bella, pero agradezco tu consideración para conmigo y espero no haya ningún tipo de fallas para que no tengamos que tomar medidas tan drásticas como las que propones, sobre todo teniendo tanto trabajo.

-Yo no fallaré-levanto la vista- lo juro, trabajaré lo mejor que pueda yo…

Al conectar sus miradas la pausa, el silencio y las emociones se sintieron en el aire. Alice simplemente sonrió porque siempre lo supo, cuando Edward se ponía últimamente a la defensiva por una chica era porque no se quería enamorar, pero ya le había gustado, y Bella nunca fallo a su creencia en la revista ni en si misma, por eso le gustaba a Edward era honrada y tenía metas, que lograba cuando se lo proponía, era perfecta para un tipo tan ególatra y lastimado como él.

-Bueno yo me voy a ver mi vestido, conózcanse, adiós.- y Alice salió sigilosamente del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, pero aun los dos salieron de su ensoñación.

-Me… me siento extraña-dijo ella tocándose el corazón- debo ir a la enfermería con su permiso señor Cullen.

Al pasar a su lado él la detuvo del brazo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Enserio crees que lo que tienes es un malestar? ¿De verdad eso sientes?

-No, pero si le digo lo que en verdad siento probablemente me sea aun más incomoda verlo después.

-Así que sientes incomodidad al verme.- se acerco peligrosamente

-No, yo…-se apresuró a decir y recordando sus encuentros express, lo que la hacía sentir- simplemente me quedo helada, siento que todo lo que salga de mi boca será inadecuado y que si me acerco un paso más será inevitable apropiarme de algo que no es mío, que no debo desear, yo...

-Yo… siento lo mismo –respondió a completando la oración, sus miradas se volvieron a unir con mil y un deseos encontrados, se notaba en el aire la espontaneidad del momento.

-Lo debemos evitar.-dijo Bella tratando de recobrar cordura.

-Sí, pero no ahora, estas demasiado cerca y nunca sentí nada igual.

-No lo haga por favor, no podría resistirlo, cumplir mis deseos y luego evitar querer más sería...

-Yo no puedo evitar saciarlos estando tan cerca de…-suspiro y dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros- ti

**Aquí está, se que quieren saber que pasará, así que dejen review para que me inspire ¿va? Cuídense mucho… nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
